


Teaching by example

by threedices



Series: KHR week on tumblr [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Desperation, Difficult Decisions, End of the World, Ethical Dilemmas, Gen, Introspection, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, Moral Dilemmas, Open to Interpretation, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Ten Years Later Verse (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 16:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threedices/pseuds/threedices
Summary: KHR week day 2: sky.





	Teaching by example

He feels old and hopeless and, most of all, caged.  
Byakuran is not only ruthless but also clever, and seems to anticipate their every move.  
Tsuna’s every move.

He is running out of options, out of time.  
His people are dying and it’s all he can do to keep his core family alive.  
It’s less hope and more desperation that drives him.

When he meets with Hibari and Shouichi, to offer up his plan, he doesn’t know what’s worse: the dawning judgement in Hibari’s eyes or the grim determination in Shouichi’s, who knows all too well that he might not make it out alive, even if this harebrained scheme bears fruit.

Tsuna’s throat closes over his apologies, his gratitude, and he doesn’t what good it would do, even if he said the words.

He might never get to explain himself to his younger self, but even if he could, he isn’t sure this young Tsunayoshi would understand or forgive his reasoning.  
His family was always precious to him.  
Tsuna is barely able to forgive himself.  
But he is older, has handled Xanxus, Hibari and Mukuro long enough to have influenced them and having been influenced by them in turn.  
Bloody hands are part of the Mafia, hard decisions part of being a leader.  
And, everything else aside, this is all he’s got, the only change he has to win, if just by proxy.

Maybe his younger self will hate him for this, but he might also serve as a lesson, how not to do things, if nothing else.

Tsuna, in his desperate hopefulness, might just be able to live with that.


End file.
